Brendan's cross
by AbbieWalters
Summary: After E4 first look last night, Ste finds Brendan's necklace and he talks to his dad about Brendan and about there whole relationship and his short relationship he had with Douglas


Brendan's cross

This is a one shot that me and StendanMoustache had talked about last night, when we had seen Ste with Brendan's necklace

Sorry if their is any spelling mistakes in this.

Xxx

After he walked back from the pub, he let himself in to the Lomax house.

Ste had seen that the box was still on the table, he picked it up and he sat on the couch.

He opened it and looked at some of the stuff that was in there, he picked up that locket that Leah had a couple of weeks ago, and he stared at it.

He had seen that his dad had came in to long after him.

_" Who's is that"_

_" It's Martha's, I need to give it back to her"_

Ste had put it back in the box and he felt his fingers brush past another necklace, he picked it up and his face expression changed.

_" Ste, are you okay"_

_" Er... Yeah"_

_" Are you sure, it looks like you have seen that cross before"_

_" Yeah I have.. It's.. It's"_

_" Ste, son it's okay you don't need to tell me, it's Doug's and I can tell by your face expression"_

_" No dad, it's not Doug's, it's Brendan's"_

_" Son, who is Brendan, I have never heard you mention him before."_

_" Brendan is the love on my life, and I never mentioned him, because I wanted to give my marriage another go with Doug"_

_" Hang on, his Brendan is the love of your life, but your married to Doug"_

_" Yeah I know strange, I would tell you the whole story, but I will save it for another day"_

_" It's okay son, I wanna hear this, if it is okay"_

_" Yeah, where do you want me to start from"_

_" The beginning, if that's okay"_

_" Yeah"_

Ste got off the sofa, he went to the kitchen and he went on to the fridge and he got out two bottles of beers, he took them back in to the living room and he gave one back to Danny.

_" Well, I used to work on this night club called Chez Chez, and I got the job through the owners bother._

_Well one night me and Brendan, went out for a few drinks in town, we came back to Hollyoaks and ended up here in this flat, as he was living here._

_We had a few drinks, We ended up talking about work, the people we worked with, pulling people and sex._

_He had stopped talking to me, and he realised that my glass was empty, he said that he would fill it up for me, but I told him that I would do it, I got up off the sofa and I fell on to the other couch._

_He followed me, he straddled me, he looked at me and he put one of his hands on the back of my head, while his other hand was on my face, and I placed one of mine on his face._

_We where looking at each other for ages, he started to lean closer to me, and I pulled him forwards and we pressed our lips together._

_Brendan had opened his eyes, he looked down at me and he got off me, and he told me to leave, and he shouted at me and I had legged it back to the council flat._

_I was dreading going in to work the next day, because I know that he might have ago at me._

_We sat in the club office, and we talked about what had happened last night._

_He said that it did not matter and we left it at that, he left the club and I went to sort out that deliveries, once I was done, I had went to the dog and I need to get some money off him to pay the guy._

_When I had got there, I had seen him talking to one of the McQueen sisters, I stood there for a few minuets and I felt a bit jealous, I interrupted them and he looked a bit annoyed at me._

_He gave me some money, and he told me not to spend all of it in the sweet shop, I had asked him of he was trying it on with all of the McQueens and he had a bit of ago at me._

_I had left the dog in jealousy, I had went back to the club and I helped out some of the staff, until Brendan came back._

_When he came back, he went in to the office for a bit, and he came out and up to the bar and he stood at the side._

_He came over to me and asked me if everything was okay and I said yes._

_He told me that their was some, stuff that needed to be brought up, so I went and did that._

_When I was on the last creat, Brendan had came down to the cellar and he locked us inside._

_I had started walking back and he followed me, when my back had it the wall, he started leaning closer to me._

_He took the creat out of my hand, and he put is on the side, he looked back at me and he pressed his lips gently on to mine, and he pulled away, he went back in the second time and he kissed me for a bit longer._

_He pulled away again, on the third attempt, he got the back of my head and he presses out lips together passionately. "_

Ste had stopped talking and he looked at his dad.

_" Dad, do you want me to carry on"_

_" Yes son, I want to know all of this"_

Ste had carried on from where he had stopped.

_" On the next day, Brendan had hit me in the cellar, he had told me that all if this was my fault and he was disgusted with me._

_At the beginning of January 2011, my ex girlfriend Rae, told me she was pregnant, but that did not happen as she lost it and she got killed in the middle of September._

_In the middle of March 2011, Brendan had told me that he killed some one to protect me, in the end I had enough of him and I smacked him over the head with a baseball bat._

_In April 2011, he kissed me, in the middle of Chez Chez, I wanted to kiss him back but I was scared to, so I came here and he kissed me in the kitchen and we went off to his bedroom, the next day he had battered me up and he kicked me out of the house._

_At the end of July beginning of August 2011, he told me that he loved me, we had slept together again, but I should have known that he was lying to to me and his ex wife walked in on us kissing._

_In January 2012, Brendan had sacked me from the club and he kissed someone in front of me, and then I started hanging around with Doug._

_At the end of April 2012 beginning of May 2012, Doug told me that he had feelings for me, and then we kissed, and we then started a relationship._

_In June 2012, me and Doug told everyone that we where in a relationship, I also conned Brendan in to giving me the deli for myself._

_In the middle of September 2012, Doug proposed to me, and after that I got a phone call telling me, that Brendan had been hurt in a explosion._

_At the beginning of October 2012, Brendan stood in front of a gun to stop me getting shot by this copper that was after him, and at the end of October my mum came to see me._

_In November 2012, me and Doug got married for a short while, I had went outside of a bit and I was shouting or Leah to come to me, but I ended up getting knocked over._

_In December 2012, Doug's mum and dad came to see us, and they wanted use to move to America forever._

_After I had a chat outside the deli with Tony, I went to see Brendan and we kissed, but he punched me and tells me to go._

_Me and Doug went to the airport, and he gets me a ticket to Dublin to see Brendan._

_When I got to Dublin, I had phone up Cheryl and I had asked her for the Hotel that Brendan had went to and she gave me it, when I had got to his room I had knocked on his door and he had answered, I went in to his room and I had seen that he had just had sex with John Paul, I left Brendan there but we found each other again on the Ha'Penny bridge, we had a long talk and we made up and got back together again._

_Plus Brendan's dad, came to the village and he causes relationship problems for us. "_

_" So now we are on to this year"_

_" In January this year, Brendan's dad found out that he was gay and was in a relationship with me, and Brendan moves out of this house and moves in to the flat with me._

_In February this year, Amy had came back and she took the kids away from me and Brendan, we had more relationship problems and Brendan got arrested for supposedly sexually assaulting someone._

_In March this year, Brendan gets found not guilty of the charges, Walker the police office had came back and he threatened half of the village, and Brendan pushes him on to a on coming train._

_Back at Chez Chez, Brendan told me that he got sexually abused by his dad, I had left him for a little while and when I was going back I heard some shots being fired._

_I had phone the police an I told them what had happened so far, then Brendan came out of the club and he tells them everything and then we tells me 'In the next life Steven'._

_He had shut the door to the club, and he pulls out a gun and the police shoot at him."_

_" Sorry to interrupt you son, is this Brendan dead now"_

_" No, he is still alive, he is in prison"_

_" Okay, telly me anything else that had happened"_

_" Well we go to the hospital and I get to see Brendan, we have a long convocation and then the police drag me away from him, but before all of that had happened Brendan's sister Cheryl, told me that she was the one that had shot their dad and that Brendan wanted to take the blame for it._

_" So when Brendan went away, I started selling drugs, for someone but I do not do that anymore, then my mam comes back, she tells me that she has cancer, then I find this box that has my birthday and Christmas cards in from you. Before I had killed her, she told me that she took me to the park and you where there, and when I had killed her Tony and Doug where going to stop me but they where too late._

_" So me and and Doug where going to start again, so we where going to go on holiday but now that isn't going to happen now."_

_"Ste son, I'm sorry to hear that, I know you might not want to answer this, but who do you love more, Brendan or Doug"_

_" It's Brendan, we had been through so much, I love him so much but I wished he had known all of this before he went away"_

_" I did love Doug, but I was not the way it was supposed to be"_

_" I was going to propose to Brendan, but that did not happen"_

_" I want to meet this Brendan"_

_" Dad, there's no point, he won't see anyone"_

_" He will do if we make is an emergency one"_

_" Okay, I will get a letter planned out tomorrow, and we see what happens then"_

_" Okay, thank you for telling me all of this, but I now think it is time for bed"_

_" Yeah, see you in the morning dad"_

_" Night son"_

When Ste had seen Danny go upstairs, he had put Brendan's necklace on himself.

Ste had for off the couch, he went up to the mirror and he looked at Brendan's necklace that was on him.

He walked away from the mirror and he turned off the lights, and he walked to his bedroom and he walked inside.

He walked up to his bed, he stripped out of his clothes and he got in to bed and he got under the covers, he fell to sleep and he was thinking of things that he could put in his letter for Brendan tomorrow.

Xxx

Please review to tell me what you think of it


End file.
